


Jacaranda Estate

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a rugged ranch man through and through, but something about his timid husband calls to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacaranda Estate

**Jacaranda Estate**

****

 

  
The sun shone down brightly on the quaint little railway station as two burly men stood by watching the young immigrant climb down from the train. The boy was uncommonly tall, but slender and the paleness of his skin hinted at him having come from colder climes.

“Don’t try to run away, Pretty boy,” One of the men growled low in his ear and Jared bit his lip but nodded his acceptance; shuffling along as he’s pushed into a waiting carriage and taken to... _somewhere_.

His eyes burned with humiliation but he kept from making a sound when he was stripped and all his body hair removed before a doctor came to examine him. Given the clean-chit-of- health, he was provided with loose palazzo pants and a dress-shirt shirt whose neck plunged deep enough that it barely stopped above his naval. He accepted the day-old sandwich that was offered and quietly followed the men when he was directed to a different room.

There was already a different man here, slightly older and dressed in flannel shirt and well-worn faded denims, a wide-brimmed hat in his hand as he rose at their entry.

“This him?” The voice was a rough low drawl.

Jared kept silent but saw the men flanking him nod before they urged him forward with a little push.

The stranger’s eyes- green, he saw now; narrowed at the action but the man refrained from saying anything.

“Does he understand English?” Was the next question.

Jared was about to respond to that- after all; he _was_ English by birth, but once more his... his _escorts_ answered for him, “A little.”

The green-eyed man nodded at that, offering a hand to Jared, “I’m Jensen.”

Looking for guidance at his escorts he accepted the hand, nodding in acknowledgement but not offering his own name in exchange.

If the man was offended, he gave no indication of it; clapping his hands together and looking at Jared’s escorts again, “Well, Let’s do this then, shall we?”

And for the first time since he’d been transferred to his care, Jared saw his captor smile, “You approve of our choice then?”

Green eyes crinkled in a bashful smile but the man didn’t respond verbally, pulling out a pen and waiting expectantly.

Jared watched as documents were signed and one of his captors whispered something in the stranger’s ear that had him glancing sharply at Jared but shaking his head, “No, no that will be fine.”

The guy next to him leaned in to whisper, “Guess you’re saved, Prince.”

Jared wondered what it meant and what he was safe from, but held his silence.

“And his papers?” The stranger asked and Jared saw a flicker of displeasure go through his captor’s eye but the man shook his head, saying something that was too low for Jared to hear.

“Are you sure?” The man questioned again, looking uneasy at whatever had been said, but apparently accepting because he didn’t protest further and instead approached Jared.

“So; I guess that’s it... we’re married.” The stranger- _Jensen_ enunciated slowly.

Jared felt a tremor run through him at the words but meekly put his own (bigger) hand in the man’s upturned palm- his defiance long beaten out of him.

He didn’t utter a word as he was shepherded to a waiting carriage, too busy looking at the sights and sounds around. To his relief, the man didn’t seem to want a lot of conversation either.  He watched as they left the little town behind and moved into the country-side and drove a little further before the man was turning into a huge estate with the words ‘ _Jacaranda Estates’_ on a wooden sign-post next to the gate and a muttered, “Home sweet home” as they neared the wooden structure the driveway led up to.

It took him a minute to realize that this wooden building was actually Jensen’s- _his husband’s,_ home.

 

∞∞ö∞∞

He blushed when his husband offered him a hand to help him down from the carriage, stiffening when a warm arm wrapped itself firmly around his waist. “Like it?”

He swallowed, uncertainty evident in his expression as he ducked his head and nodded.

Jensen’s laugh of low and private, “Hey, it’s alright you know? But I hope that someday you might come to love these lands as much as I do.”

A kiss was pressed against his temple and Jared scrunched his eyes shut tight to keep the tears from leaking out.

“C’mon; I’ll show you around.”

He mutely followed the man, taking in the different rooms and swallowing at the sight of the large bed in the upstairs bedroom which the man explained was going to be _their room._

“You don’t speak much, do you?” Jensen asked when he had yet to speak a single word to _husband._

He shrugged.

“Look, I get that all this is new for you, Jared; but... _nevermind.”_

“Sorry,” He whispered out, making the man halt in his tracks.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” He repeated, noting how the man’s eyed narrowed at his accent. ”I- I just don’t know what to say.”

“Sshh... it’s okay.” Jensen soothed, “You have nothing to be sorry about, Sweetheart.”

He nodded again, lowering his head so he could hide behind his hair.

“Tell me why you signed up for this?” Jensen asked, brushing back the hair and tilting his chin up.

_I didn’t._

Jared considered answering; but then as much as he’d like to believe that Jensen was a good enough man to let him go; but he’d been betrayed too many times to allow his heart to be so vulnerable again.

“My family,” He offered instead; catching that glint if knowledge- _of understanding,_ in the green eyes rapidly becoming familiar.

“So it was the money,” Was the shrewd deduction, “And... was it sufficient? I mean... do- uh... do they need more?”

And Jared had to lower his head to hide the tears the words provoked- _there had been a time when he would have willingly endured anything, swallowed his pride and accepted the offer_

“No, thank you.”

“They’re my family now too, Sweetheart; if there’s anything I can do to help-?”

“You’ve done enough!”

The words were softly spoken but there was no denying the steel in them... and somehow, somehow it worked; Jensen nodding his acceptance and moving away.

“Hungry?”

He bit his lip- he _had_ eaten the sandwich earlier but it had been nothing for his usual appetite. Nevertheless it felt rude to just ask for food, “Not yet, thank you.”

Again, Jensen nodded. “So uh... what d’you wanna do?”

He shrugged.

“I – uh... I own the ranch; gave the men an off today ‘cause I didn’t want to overwhelm you. So if you want, I could show you around?”

Jared raised a shoulder to say it didn’t matter and the man subsided again. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

“Look, is... is it the consummation part that’s got you worried?”

Hazel eyes blinked at the astute observation and Jared curled more into himself even as he gave a hesitant nod.

“I- I’m not going to hurt you, man... We- we can take things slow, if you want?”

“I want to get it over with.”

Green eyes widened, “Are- are you sure?”

Jared nodded miserably.

“Now?”

He shrugged, refusing to meet the green eyes he knew were focussed on him.

“Fine”

Jared’s head shot up at that- despite what he’d said, he’d hoped Jensen would be gentler than that.

A hand was held out to him and after hesitating for a beat he accepted it and was guided upstairs into the Master bedroom. Jensen went to draw the drapes and instead of simply standing motionless, Jared slipped the shirt over his head. When he lifted his head, rapidly darkening green eyes were drinking him in.

“You’re beautiful!”

Jared blushed but continued stripping wordlessly till he was standing completely bared before his husband’s eyes; watching as Jensen made his way closer slowly, broadcasting every move till he was standing directly in front of him to gently tip his head down into a kiss.

Jared held still, having never been kissed and having no idea of how he should react when soft lips pressed gently against his own.

Jensen pulled back slightly at his lack of response, smiling at his wide-eyed expression, “Part your lips slightly; let me in. _Please?_ ”

He nodded, this time better prepared for the experience and parted his lips softly when he felt an agile tongue probe at the seam, letting out a soft gasp when Jensen immediately twined his tongue with Jared’s, nipping lightly and urging him to react.

Lost in the new sensations, he wasn’t sure when he was guided to the bed when he suddenly opened his eyes to find himself prone on the soft mattress.

“Sshhh, I’ve got you,” Jensen assured, soothing him back down.

He nodded, lying back again and going still when a warm hand stroked his leg and up his thighs to move into that secret space between his legs.

“It’s alright, this’ll feel good, I promise.” His husband smiled,green eyes watching his reactions as callused gentle hands cupped him lightly before confident fingers moved lower.

_No, it won’t!_

Jared thought hysterically, biting his lip to hold the whimpers in check; but he must have made some kind of sound because Jensen was kissing him again- soothing him.

“What is it?” The rancher whispered, stroking a careful finger down his temple to his jaw.

“Will hurt,” He confided, closing his eyes to hide his face in the pillows.

“Hey, hey... shh... c’mon sweetheart; look at me.”

He blinked his eyes open slowly, watching as Jensen lifted off him to lay down next to him propped up on his elbows, “Who told you that, Jared?”

He shook his head, unable to confess his shame.

“Jared.” The man repeated; the barest hints of steel in his voice.

Jared keened, shaking his head frantically.

Jensen sat up, moving away slightly, “We’re not doing this till you tell me, Sweetheart.”

Jared followed his husband upright; knowing Jensen would realize the truth anyway when he did... _it_... But- _but maybe the older man wouldn’t be as angry if he warned him first?_

“I’m dirty,” He whispered, the words barely audible.

Green eyes flashed dangerously, telling him that his husband hadn’t missed them; repeating, “Who told you that?”

He ducked his head, trying to hide behind his hair again.

“J’red... you’re not-...” And then when understanding hit, “Did something happen to you sweetheart?”

He simply spread his legs and lay back in response, holding the viridian gaze for a moment before closing his eyes.

Jared felt a warm hand squeeze his hip once before gentle fingers were dipping back between his legs again. He bit his lip to keep the whimper from coming out when he felt the touch on that intimate opening and was helpless to control the tears when a well-oiled finger slipped _in._

“Hey, sshhh... it’s okay... I mean, it’s just me, sweetheart; you’re safe. It’s okay.”

Jared didn’t really believe that but then so far nothing that Jensen had done hurt- even when he out his hand _there_ and gradually he began to relax.  
“This may hurt a little,” Jensen warned and Jared felt his eyes fly open in surprise at the words; startled to find his husband hovering _over_ him again.

Something a little bigger than fingers pressed against him and Jared shut his eyes reflexively, a high pitched whine leaving his throat; but it didn’t hurt as bad as last time and Jensen held very still...waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion and then... _and then it was okay_.

 

∞∞ö∞∞

Jensen woke sometime in the middle of the night to find the bed empty and jerked upright... relaxing only when he noticed Jared sitting by the bay windows, watching the stars. He picked the comforter off the couch and wrapped it around the shivering frame.

It was obvious that his beautiful, exotic husband had suffered from some sort of trauma; but he didn’t want to push till they knew each other better.  
Wondering what it might feel like to the younger man to be so far from home, he sat down next to him, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the night’s peacefulness.

“Missing your family?”

Jared nodded, before shaking his head and nodding again.

Jensen allowed himself a small chuckle. “It’s okay to miss them, you know?”

_If only._

It was another long minute of staring into the Texas night before Jensen attempted to soothe him again, “You... you could write to them?”

Jared simply stared at him.

“Oh, right; sorry... Well, you could always dictate to me and I could pen it down for you?” He offered, not sure why the lost expression on his young husband’s face tugged at his heartstrings the way it did.

“I _am_ literate.”

“Oh,” Jensen looked embarrassed at the faux-pas, “Sorry, guess I just assumed-”

“You meant well.” He shrugged.

“So... you’re not going to write to them, are you?” Jensen asked after a minute.

He shook his head.

Jensen nodded, rising to his feet and offering a hand, “C’mon, let’s go back to bed. Nights are cold out here, you’ll fall sick.”

Jared couldn’t help the snort of laughter at that, making Jensen pause and stare.

“I like it when you laugh,” Jensen whispered as they curled together in bed again.

He blushed.

“I take it you’re from a cooler place?”

“Britain.”

Jensen hauled himself up on his elbows, “You’re English?”

“Polish, actually;” He confessed, “But my father had been posted in England before my birth and I’ve never been to Poland; so...”

“You know that’s the longest sentence you’ve said to me all day.” Jensen told him, lying back down, “What does he do, you father?”

“He’s in the Ministry.”

“So you’re what? The Ambassador’s son?”

Jared nodded.

“Dude, I married nobility?”

Jared blushed at the awe in Jensen’s tone, but before he could respond he saw a shadow cross over the rancher’s face, “Jared, if you’re nobility; how’d you end up on a catalogue?”

He peered up into the chiselled features, “Catalogue?”

“Yeah, the one I chose you from.”

Jared simply lifted his shoulders in a helpless gesture- he had no better idea than Jensen.

“I’m a carrier.” He offered.

“I know,” Jensen murmured, “So?”

“I was an unmarried, _pregnant_ carrier.”

Green eyes widened in shock, “What do you mean ‘was’?”

Jared tried to block away his grief- _he had dealt with it, dammnit!_

But his hands still flew to his flat stomach, “They took away my baby.”

“Where? Do you know where? Maybe we can get-” He paused at Jared’s head-shake, “When you say took... you mean... like an abortion?”

Jared felt a sob break free but his face was resolutely dry, “Yes.”

“Sweetheart... how-” He paused.

“What?” Jared asked, curiously.

Jensen shook his head, “Nothing, I was just wondering how come your family didn’t stop that from happening...”

“I disgraced them.” Jared whispered, remembering the words his livid father had hurled at him.

“And... And the father of your Baby?”

He shook his head again.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen told him, squeezing his shoulder gently; lying down again and curling around him.

“I never wanted the kid.” Jared confessed after a beat; something about the intimacy of the dark making the confession easy.

He felt Jensen’s brow furrow behind him as the man tried to process what he was being told, “Jared... were- were you ... _hurt?”_

He nodded miserably, “Dirty.”

“No, No you’re not dirty. And ... shit- I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what you were trying to tell me. I thought you just meant you were experienced.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Shit Jared, did you even _want_ to marry me?”

His silence was apparently all the answer Jensen needed, jerking out of bed like he’d been scalded muttering ‘Oh god...Oh _God_ ’ in a loop.  The man paused briefly by the door, “I’ll be sleeping on the couch. Call me if you need anything.”

 

∞∞ö∞∞

Things were surprisingly not as awkward as he’d expected the next morning, the rancher sitting at the table and gesturing at him to join when he made his way downstairs.

“I was thinking...”

Jared looked up, waiting for the man to continue.

“We can get a divorce if you want... I’ll provide you the money to rent or buy a place and whatever; plus you'll have the alimony, so it should be enough and... Given- given what you told me, I don’t think you’d be welcome back home... but if that’s what you-” He nodded when Jared shook his head to indicate that he wouldn’t be returning home.

“So it’s- it’s up to you; I mean. I honestly thought you signed up for this because it’s what you _wanted_... And- and what I’m trying to say I guess is- I’m sorry.”

Jared reached out to tentatively place his hand on the callused older man’s. Jensen stared at their joined hands for a moment before continuing, “Although I must say I would very much like for you to stay... We- we won’t be doing anything till you’re ready and then only if you want to.”

Jared offered a small smile to say he’d like that and Jensen returned it.

“So you’ll stay?”

He nodded.

 

∞∞ö∞∞

Things were surprisingly easy between them; and Jared was relieved to note that Jensen made no more advances towards him- in fact the older man had cleared out a spare bedroom for himself and taken to spending the nights there instead of in the Master bedroom.

It didn’t take long for Jared to figure out that the rancher spent most of his day outside and while he didn’t mind the solitude, it worried him that maybe he was the reason Jensen was staying away. After a week he figured that Jensen came back for lunch but for the most part he stayed in the office with his men than disturb Jared. So it took him a little planning, but a month later the men came back sweaty and tired to find roast beef, roast potatoes, steak and kidney pie, shepherd’s pie and Yorkshire pudding waiting for them.

Predictably, it also brought Jensen to the main house looking for him. “Jared?”

He smiled, waiting for the expected questions.

But all Jensen said was ‘Thanks’ before taking off again for work.

 

∞∞ö∞∞

“Hey,” Jensen greeted as he walked in one afternoon to find Jared elbow-deep in dirt as he worked on developing a little vegetable patch.

“Hello,” Jared returned, rising and dusting his knees as he watched the now familiar gaze watching him.

“Busy?”

“Not really,” He shrugged.

“I was wondering,” Jensen hesitated, “Do you know how to ride?”

He shook his head, smile falling as he realized it was another thing he didn’t know.

“Wanna learn?”

Jared’s head shot up at the unexpected offer, the smile returning to tug at his lips as he nodded.

Jensen held out a hand, “C’mon; I’ll teach’ya.”

 

∞∞ö∞∞

When the storms set in, it sent Jared scurrying to his husband; because while he may be used to rain and dripping cold weather; the shrieking winds terrified him. Jensen simply scooted to a side, making space for Jared in his bed.

 

No one said anything when Jared continued to return to Jensen’s bed even when there were no storms. And if they sometimes woke tangled together, neither mentioned it.

 

∞∞∞∞ö∞∞∞∞  
 **.The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme


End file.
